


Every little thing

by shiro_yuu



Series: OtaYuri Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Yuri's 35 and Otabek's 38, coach Yuri, dj otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Yuri is grateful for a lot of things in his life, but mostly he's grateful for the little things he accomplished.OtaYuri Week 2017:Social Media/Celebrations





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it isn't too long or good, but I'm sick today so I couldn't write as well nor as much as I would like to.  
> Anyways, 2 down and 5 more to go!

Yuri is grateful for all the things he has in his life. At 35 five he has a solid career as a figure skater coach, fruit of his absolutely amazing career of figure skater. Yuri coaches two of the best figure skaters on the senior division and Yuuri and Victor’s little daughter is setting the young division on fire since her debut in the last year. He has a nice house in the suburbs of Fukuoka where he lives with his three cats and, of course, Yuri has Otabek.

Yuri can still remember the day he and Otabek got together. He was 25 and had just won the Olympics. Otabek was right beside him, silver medal glinting on his chest under the flashlights, the pride of Kazakhstan. Yuri was euphoric; his blood running so fast on his veins that it was making him dizzy. In his high stage of euphoria, Yuri grabbed Otabek by his collar and pulled him closer, clashing their lips together in a hurried kiss. All the lights were on them, but Otabek didn’t seem to mind, he kissed back until Yuri couldn’t breathe anymore. They have been together since them.

But unfortunately they doesn’t have too much time to be together nowadays, since Yuri is always travelling with his students and Otabek is almost always on tours because he decided to invest on his DJ career after he retired from the figure skater world. They have been living together for the past three years; since their adult lives didn’t give them time to travel to see each other, living together was the logical step to take. Yuri is grateful for this too. 

Yuri checks his phone again, smilling to himself when he sees Otabek’s message asking him to not eat in the way from the airport to their house because he’ll make them dinner. Yuri is coming back from the GPF in France, he haven’t seen Otabek besides via Skype in the past three months. He’s dying to get home, taking a hot shower and nestling on the couch with his boyfriend.

The taxi parks in front of the two-store white house with black roof. The small garden in front of the house is dry and lifeless because it’s winter now. Yuri smiles with the picture of his home, because he misses being here so much.

Yuri gets out of the taxi after paying the ride, taking his luggage with him and walking towards the door. He searches for his keys on his pockets, grumbling to himself because of his dumb habit of losing things. 

When Yuri finally finds his keys and opens the door, the smell of warm spicy food hits him and his stomach growls alive. Before Yuri could say something the three cats run down the stair mewling loudly at Yuri. 

“Hey, you guys don’t need to be so loud.”, Yuri smiles, closing the door and taking off his shows. “Beka, I’m home!”

“I’m in the kitchen.”, Otabek says and Yuri grabs all the three cats on his arms, walking towards the kitchen.

“Hi, Otabear.”, Yuri smiles, placing the cats on the white couch before walking towards Otabek who is stirring something on the stove.

“Hey.”, Otabek smiles, turning his face just enough to kiss Yuri’s lips when he’s close enough.

“You’re making a whole lot of food. What are we celebrating?”, Yuri laughs softly, hugging Otabek from behind and totally taking advantage of the fact that nowadays he’s way taller than Otabek.

“The fact that I can finally have you for myself?”, Otabek chuckles, leaning against Yuri’s body.

“That’s a great reason.”, Yuri agrees, hiding his face on the curve of Otabek’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“Agreed.”, Otabek smiles, patting Yuri’s arm fondly, “Why don’t you go and set the table? I’m almost done.”

“Sure.”, Yuri nods, releasing Otabek and walking towards the cupboards to grab the dinner set.

They fall into an easy conversation while they work, Yuri telling Otabek all about the GPF and Otabek talking about the past couple weeks that he was back in Japan. Otabek has done a lot of food, because Yuri has a big appetite and he normally doesn’t eat well when he’s travelling because he’s always nervous; Yuri found out that being a coach is way more stressful than being a competitor. So Otabek makes sure that they’ll have a big dinner tonight.

“Your food is so great.”, Yuri moans quietly after his first bite, not taking long before having the second one.

“I’m glad you liked it.”, Otabek smiles, holding Yuri’s hand over the table while eating.

“I missed you so much.”, Yuri whispers as if telling a secret, blushing softly.

“I missed you too. And that’s why we’re going out after dinner.”, Otabek grins and Yuri frowns confused.

“Why? I want our bed, Beka.”, Yuri whines and Otabek chuckles.

“Aren’t you too old to be whining like this?”, Otabek asks with a smirk and Yuri pouts. “I wanna go out with you before going to bed, ok?”

“Alright, alright.”, Yuri smiles at him and they fall back into their previous conversation while eating.

Loyal to his words, Otabek walks upstairs to change his clothes to warmer ones as soon as he and Yuri finish cleaning the dishes and Yuri drops himself on the couch to wait. Yuri sighs, passing his hand through his shoulder-length hair, looking around. It’s good to be home again and even thought the tiredness from the trip is already knocking on his door, Yuri can’t say no to Otabek and his well known weird ideas at the weirdest times; Otabek have always been adventurous, so it isn’t foreign to Yuri to tag along with Otabek’s weird adventurous.

“Let’s go?”, Otabek asks once he’s back at the ground floor, a backpack on his shoulder.

“Sure. Where are we going?”, Yuri asks just for asking, because he knows Otabek’s answer already.

“Secret.”, is the only thing Otabek answers and Yuri chuckles while nodding. 

They walk hand in hand through the silent streets of their neighborhood, calm steps against the snowed asphalt. Yuri needs to admit that it isn’t the ideal scenario to be walking on the streets, but he learned years ago that following Otabek always leads him to the best surprises. So they keep walking, both of them silent, allowing the serenity of the night swallow them, the cold breeze hugging their bodies and the soft snow falling painting them white.

Otabek leads the way towards the nearest park and Yuri widens his eyes when he sees the frozen river because he suddenly understands what Otabek wants to do. Yuri smiles softly, walking towards the river with Otabek.

“You want to skate, Beka? Really?”, Yuri laughs and Otabek hands him his skates.

“What? Too old to skate, Yura?”, Otabek grins, sitting on a bench after cleaning it to put on his skates.

“You wish. You’re the one close to forty.”, Yuri laughs again, sitting by Otabek’s side and starting to put on his own skates.

“God, I’m old.”, Otabek chuckles, getting up and walking to the ice, sliding effortlessly on the ice.

“We’re both old.”, Yuri smiles, getting up and following Otabek.

“That’s true. Soon we’ll have to retire again.”, Otabek says, sliding backwards while looking to Yuri, who is making soft turns around his own axis.

“I’m planning on coaching until I’m cachectic like Yakov, thank you very much.”, Yuri giggles, stopping in the middle of a turn and sliding forwards and towards Otabek.

“The personality is identical.”, Otabek smirks and Yuri ruffs offended. “I was thinking… Today It’s our 10 years anniversary.”

“TODAY IS WHAT?”, Yuri stops mid-slide, almost stumbling on his feet. He fumbles on his pockets trying to find his phone, opening it to check up the date, “Oh my god, it’s today! Otabek!”

Otabek is laughing, of course, because Yuri has been awful with dates since his young age; Victor actually complains a lot about Yuri’s raisin-sided memory. Otabek slides forwards before sliding around Yuri slowly.

“It wouldn’t be you if your memory didn’t fail, ah?”, Otabek smiles softly and Yuri pouts lightly.

“My mind was full of work, it was just this!”, Yuri tries to defend himself, but he knows better than anyone that it’s not true.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m sure we have a lot of anniversaries to come.”, Otabek smiles, stopping in front of Yuri, “But I was thinking about restart the counting.”

“What?”, Yuri frowns, looking at Otabek without understanding.

Otabek smiles grow wider when he slowly kneels on the ground, taking out of the pocket of his coat a small dark blue velvety box. He opens the box, revealing two white gold rings with a single diamond on each one.

“We’ve been together for ten years now, friends for twenty… And there’s nothing in the world that I want more than spend the rest of my life with you. So…”, Otabek takes a deep breath, looking at Yuri’s shocked green eyes, “Yuri Plisetsky, would you give the honor to be my husband?”

“Otabek!”, Yuri whines, his eyes tearing up a bit. He smiles, one of his pure and open smiles that Otabek loves the most, and nods, “Yes. Please, yes!”

Otabek beams at him, getting up and hugging Yuri tightly. They kiss, sweet and long, full of love and promises for the future. They put the rings on each other fingers once they manage to keep their mouths apart for a bit.

“So that was what we were celebrating early…”, Yuri smiles as soft as a feather, allowing Otabek to lead them through the ice while hugging him closer.

“No, that was just because I like to spoil you…. “, Otabek chuckles lightly and Yuri giggles. “But we can celebrate this once we get home.”

“Oh. I would love that.”, Yuri whispers, closing his eyes and sighing.

Yuri is grateful for a lot of things on his life, every little thing being worth to celebrate, because even when he was on the highest point of the podium he wasn’t as happy as he is in the arms of the man he loves, with a ring on weighting on his finger and promises of new adventures surrounding them with the night breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know it's kinda confused, but I'm really bad today and I'm literally writing it right before posting (because I just found out about the Week one day before it started D: ).  
> Anyways, feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!  
> Love y'all!!


End file.
